


Cigarettes After Sex

by redskiez



Series: TobiDei Week 2019 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cigarettes, Dorks in Love, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Light Angst, Like, M/M, Smoking, TobiDei - Freeform, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2019, TobiDeiWeek, obidei, tobideiweek2019, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: “I think you two make a really good couple,” Kakashi says.





	Cigarettes After Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

“I think you two make a really good couple.”

Obito’s head snaps up from his notepad when he hears Kaakshi’s off-handed comment.

“What?” Obito asks.

“You heard me,” Kakashi says. He gestures to Deidara who is sitting a table away from them, eyes glued to his laptop screen and hand gliding effortlessly over his tablet. “You and him,” he says anyway, “make a really good couple.”

Obito looks at Deidara, who only glances at him before getting back to work. He shakes his head and turns back to Kakashi.

“I’ve seen you guys hang out before. I can feel the vibe, I think you two click and I think you should go for it.”

“I don’t think he likes me like that, man.”

Kakashi shrugs, pulling his laptop closer to him. “I don’t care,” he says. “All I said is that you guys make a good couple. You need to take him out on a date sometime.”

“We’re just friends,” Obito says.

“Just friends,” Kakashi scoffs. “When has that ever gotten you anything?”

Obito looks back at Deidara. He scans his light blonde hair and narrowed blue eyes and when Obito closes his eyes, the same hair is spilled out in front of him and those watery eyes stare intensely at his.

“Further than you could ever imagine,” he says.

Kakashi just shakes his head and continues to work on their assignment.

* * *

“We make a good couple, huh?”

Obito rolls his eyes, handing Deidara his coffee. “A _really_ good couple,” he mocks Kakashi.

“Hm,” Deidara hums, putting down his cigarette and bringing the mug to his lips and taking a tensive sip. “I can see it.”

“You can, huh?” Obito says slowly. He leans against the kitchen counter.

“Yeah,” Deidara says. He puts down his coffee, dabs out his cigarette, and leans back as well. His head tilts up and his eyes trail down the expansion of Obito’s chest. “I can see it very well.”

“Pervert,” Obito grunts and lunges forward, pressing his lips against Deidara’s. He can taste the sweet coffee and bitter smoke in his mouth as he plunges his tongue into Deidara’s mouth.

Deidara grabs him at the hips, his fingers digging into Obito’s baggy hoodie. He grinds up against him, making the two of them huff out a quiet moan at the feeling.

Obito wraps his arms around Deidara’s waist and hoists him up onto the counter, stepping in as Deidara opens his legs to accommodate him.

“Don’t you think we’d make a good couple?” Obito asks into the kiss. He pulls away to suck bruises on Deidara’s neck and Deidara tilts his head to give him more room.

“Oh,” Deidara moans, “but we are just friends.”

“Hm,” Obito hums, biting down on one bruise. “We’re just friends.”

“Just friends,” Deidara agrees.

Obito pulls away from Deidara, picking him up from the counter and carries him to the bedroom. He deposits him on to the bed and Deidara makes a quick work of his clothes, while Obito works to take off his own.

By the time Obito is naked and joining Deidara on the bed, Deidara already has a bottle of lube in his hand.

“I’m not letting you in dry again, hm,” Deidara says as Obito snatches the lube from him.

“You seemed to like it last time,” Obito says, though he uncaps the bottle and pours a generous amount on his fingers.

“Only in the moment,” Deidara grunts, putting a pillow under his hips and leaning back against the bed, absolutely comfortable with letting Obito do all the work. “I regretted it immediately afterward because I was limping for a week straight, hm.”

Obito only makes a noise of acknowledgment and sports a smug look. Deidara kicks him in the side. “Fuck you, Tobi,” Deidara hisses.

“I’m actually interested to do that to you,” Obito says with a grin, which earns him another kick.

Deidara stops complaining when Obito shoves two fingers in him without warning, crooking them in just the right way that makes Deidara’s limbs all weak and boneless.

Obito, with practiced ease, moves his hand in the way Deidara likes it the most, earning himself a good amount of swearing and moaning. Deidara’s noises have always been one of Obito’s favorite things about him. His friend is notoriously famous, or infamous, for being one of the loudest people on campus.

The third time Obito presses his fingers against Deidara’s prostate, Deidara curses colorfully and kicks at Obito. Obito withdraws his fingers with a questioning look.

“What?” he asks.

“What, what?” Deidara says. “I thought you said you were interested in fucking me.”

“I am fucking you,” Obito says. He shoves his fingers back in again and Deidara bites back a groan.

“I meant with your cock, yeah,” Deidara breathes out.

“Oh,” Obito says. He tilts his head and furrows his eyebrows. “Is that what you want? I just wanted to finger-fuck you.”

“Goddamn it, Tobi, hm,” Deidara says. He hoists himself up and hisses when Obito’s fingers slip out of him again. Before he can get on his knees to do whatever he wanted to do, however, Obito pounces on him and pins him to the mattress, knocking something off the nightstand.

“Where do you think you’re going, friend?” Obito asks.

Deidara shivers. His legs wrap around Obito’s waist to draw him closer, shuddering once more when the tip of Obito’s cock presses up against his now slick and loose entrance.

“I _was_ going to get myself off because you can’t seem to put your cock in me, hm,” Deidara breathes, “but I guess you changed your mind, huh, friend?”

Obito grins. He reaches down and grabs himself, helping ease the way into Deidara’s warm and welcoming hole.

The two of them moan as Obito slides in home. Obito doesn’t stop until his hip is snug against Deidara’s, buried in his friend as deep as he can. Deidara wiggles his hip once he gets used to the feeling and Obito begins to thrust.

He starts at a slow pace before speeding up, exactly how Deidara likes it. He’s rough and quick, only slightly uncaring of how Deidara feels before he angles himself to brush against Deidara’s prostate with every other thrust.

Obito buries his face into the crook of Deidara’s neck, whispering into his ear, “Are we friends?”

Deidara lets out a pitiful whine and he comes, legs tightening around Obito’s waist and bucking his hips up, wanting to ride out the waves of grinding his prick against Obito’s stomach and spearing himself repeatedly on Obito’s cock.

Obito groans, forcing himself to keep thrusting. He spills a moment after Deidara finishes. When Obito comes down from his high, he pushes himself up on his forearms and stares at his friend.

Deidara looks back, his eyes scanning Obito’s expression.

He doesn’t answer Obito’s question.

Obito leans down, slow, and kisses Deidara chastely.

Deidara reaches up, cupping Obito’s face. He tilts his head and their kiss deepens.

When they part, their breathing is heavy and labored. Obito presses his forehead against Deidara’s, his world consumed by those blue eyes.

“Do you want to be just friends?”

There is no answer.

Obito pulls out of Deidara, the two of them hissing at the sensation, and he lies down beside him. He reaches into Deidara’s nightstand and takes out his box of cigarettes, putting one between his lips. He replaces the box and takes out a lighter, bright orange with yellow stars. He lights the cigarette and takes a deep drag, handing it to Deidara.

Deidara takes it, brushing his fingers against Obito’s in the process. He doesn’t ever hand the cigarette back but Obito doesn’t complain about it.

Obito plays with the lighter, flicking it on and off, watching the fire sparkle into life and then die out.

He ignores the feeling of knuckles brushing against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day 6 of TobiDei Week 2019!
> 
> If you can donate to my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/redskiez) it would be great! You can go to ko-fi.com/redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
